Ronkoz
Ronkoz is a Turaga of Plasma, and is the current leader of a village of Matoran of Plasma on the Northern Continent. Formerly a Toa, he acted as the second-in-command for Makuta Verahk's Toa Hagah team, before becoming a Turaga. Biography Matoran/Toa Ronkoz was originally a Su-Matoran from the island of Archosa. Here, Ronkoz worked as a crafter alongside the Saursapiens, and lived an average life until the Xevthian Empire invaded the island, and after a week-long struggle, Archosa fell. Not wishing to be subjugated and enslaved by the Empire, Ronkoz fled with a rookie Toa named Morvak, who had come to Archosa to help, and soon began tagging along with him, much to the Toa of Air's annoyance. After dealing with a platoon of Zarak, Morvak tried to convince Ronkoz to turn back, which he refused to do so. Ronkoz and Morvak then began planning to travel to Versuva, the Empire's next target, in order to aid in its defense. After the Empire collapsed, Ronkoz returned to Archosa and resumed his normal life until the day he was transformed into a Toa. The majority of his life after his tranformation is unclear, though he did leave Archosa and was eventually hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as a guard for one of their several labs. Though his job was mostly uneventful, he was forced to take charge during a raid on the facility by a band of Dark Hunters, who wished to plunder the lab for secret knowledge. Though the battle was long, Ronkoz's forces eventually prevailed, which soon led to his promotion from a simple guard to a member of one of the Brotherhood's various Toa Hagah teams. Toa Hagah Ronkoz was soon assigned to be one of Makuta Verahk's Toa bodyguards. He and his teammates were given metallic armor to denote their status as elite Toa, and were trained vigorously in the use of their combat skills by Verahk himself. For several centuries, the Toa Hagah performed their duty of protecting Verahk and the other Makuta. They also performed duties Verahk and the Brotherhood believed was not worth their time or effort. At some point during this time Ronkoz was selected by the team leader, Toa of Gravity Barionk, to be his second-in-command. Sometime later, it was discovered that the Brotherhood was enslaving Matoran and working with the Dark Hunters, resulting in various Hagah teams rebeling, Verahk's being among them. Ronkoz and his teammates soon confronted their employer within a Brotherhood fortress and engaged Verahk in battle, resulting in the majority of the team being killed. Some members were killed almost instantly while Ronkoz himself was seriously wounded. The wounded Toa soon decided to take matters into his own hands, and began charging up his elemental powers for a Nova Blast in a last-ditch effort to kill Verahk, ordering the only other survivors, Barionk and Zevrai, to flee the scene in order to get out of range of the blast. As they ran, Ronkoz did what he could to keep Verahk at bay until he finally unleashed his elemental energies in a signle Nova Blast, incinerating almost everything within a wide range, and causing the already damaged fortress he was in to collapse on top of him. Despite his wounds, however, Ronkoz managed to cling to life, eventually awakening and digging his way out of the rubble of the fortress. What he did afterward is mostly unknown, though he did manage to recover from his injuries. He also searched for his surviving bretheren for a time, though met with no success. Turaga Ronkoz eventually wound up on the Northern Continent, and met up with a village of Matoran of Plasma, which he deemed a suitable new home. Ronkoz eventually sacrificed his Toa power in order to pass the role of the village's Toa onto a Matoran named Jarnox, becoming a Turaga in the process. Soon afterward, Ronkoz was appointed as the village's new leader. When Teridax assumed control of Mata Nui's body and subsequently the Matoran Universe, Ronkoz's village became the victim of a number of Rahi and Rahkshi attacks, putting the villagers on edge. When hearing of a fight between Jarnox and a group of travelers, Ronkoz arrived at the scene to resolve hostility, only to encounter his long lost brother, Barionk. Rejoicing with his old comrade at the fact that he was still alive and vice-versa, Ronkoz proceeded to explain the reasons behind Jarnox's attack. However, before Barionk's group could depart to resume their quest, Teridax manifested himself in the form of massive storm, who questioned them on the nature of the team's quest. When they refused to do so, Teridax teleported a legion of Rahkshi to their surroundings and ordered them to attack. In the battle that followed, Ronkoz found himself trying to help Jarnox, Gravak, and Orek recover, though was menaced by a Rahkshi. Before the creature could strike him, Ronkoz launched himself into the air, caught the Rahkshi in a headlock, then severed its head. As the battle played out, Teridax decided to kill them to prevent them from threatening his reign, and summoned a storm storm that should have obliterated them. However, they were protected by a powerful force field conjured by an unseen entity, whose powers also disintegrated the remaining Rahkshi. After the entity had an exchange with Teridax, it manipulated the earth to pull Jarnox and the others beneath its surface to safety. Abilities and Traits Couragous and protective, even as a Turaga, Ronkoz has always felt the need to protect the weak. Though hot-headed at times, his time as a Turaga has granted him considerable wisdom and patience. These traits have led to him acting as a mentor of sorts to his village's sole Toa, Jarnox. As a Matoran, Ronkoz possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Plasma energy, which he could manifest in a minor way. Upon becoming a Toa, his power over plasma was granted to him in full, allowing him to create, control, and absorb plasma energy. These powers were reduced greatly when he became a Turaga. Mask and Tools What Kanohi Ronkoz currently wears is unknown. As a Toa, Ronkoz wielded a Plasmabolt Spear, which could superheat objects to melting point, as well as focus his own elemental abilities. He later gave the spear to Jarnox. Upon becoming a Turaga, Ronkoz began using a flame-shaped staff as a Badge of Office, symbolizing his status as a village leader. It can also be used to focus his weakened elemental powers. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Toa Hagah Category:Plasma Category:Toa of Plasma